


forsaken

by canamavie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canamavie/pseuds/canamavie
Summary: All Mark ever wanted was acceptance from the people who matters to him the most. All Jackson ever wanted washissmile and preferablyhisheart as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot markson story, cross-posted from my aff account.

_A sound of a glass shattering echoed down the busy nightlife of the neighborhood followed by a child’s cry. Nobody paid any heed to it, completely used to the mother and son going at it again and just minding their own business before they get dragged into a familial mess that they don’t even want to be involved in. Besides, they’re living in a place where people don’t give a care to others._

 

_“I told you to fucking shut up!”_

 

_The middle aged woman screamed from the top of her lungs causing some veins to outline around her neck. If it weren’t for her wrinkles, the angry look on her face and the dirt on her clothes, she could have looked like a rich, elegant and beautiful woman. But, no, she wasn’t any of that because the heavens decided to fuck up her life and make her miserable. And her misery is caused by a young boy, crying and face turning red, in front of her. When the wail of the child’s grew louder, she snapped just like how a vein would pop._

 

_She harshly grabbed the boy’s chin with one hand, her nails digging on his cheeks as she squeezed it together to make him silent. Her eyes glared like it was about to pop out from its sockets. She looked utterly menacing, similar to someone who’s about to commit a planned murder._

 

_“Didn’t I tell you to shut the hell up? Why can’t you fucking listen to me for once?! Or better yet disappear from my life and go die somewhere!” She spat, letting go of the boy’s face harshly, dragging her fingers to scrape his skin._

 

_The boy of about eight could only whimper. Even though he is small, he couldn’t help but feel like he’s shrinking in size under the woman’s heated stare. He could never quite understand it. His young mind could not comprehend on why his mother kept on pushing him away when all he ever wanted was to have her arms wrap around his body, or sing him to sleep or at least return the smile he always gives her no matter how badly he is treated. Whenever he goes to school, he will stand on a corner near the gate as he waited for the children to come with their parents in tow. He wonders when will his mother give him lunchbox or walk him to school, when will she give him kisses on the forehead or on his cheeks._

 

_He always wonders but he never dares to complain because deep in his heart, he knows that he’s got the best mother, or at least that’s how he convinced himself._

 

-

 

Mark leaned back on the tree, stretching his back from bending it forward too much as he worked on his essay that is due tomorrow. He only needed to revise it, check the grammar and spelling before he gives it to his English professor. As a top student, he should at least put an equal amount of effort in everything, breaking down tasks to make it easier to do and avoid procrastinating or cramming because working under pressure doesn’t really appeal to him.

 

Somewhere in between resting, his ears twitched after hearing a familiar laugh coming from his left, not too far away. He opened his eyes and craned his neck to see who it was. There he saw the always beaming face of Jackson Wang. If he’s going to be honest, he is quite jealous of the guy. He’s got all the money being the only son of some major CEO of a big company. He’s got the charm to sway people - mostly with his handsome features and his smooth way of talking. He’s an athlete and that blesses him with a buff body that never fails to make anyone drool. He’s got the brains, as well, even if sometimes most people have first impressions of him being dumb.

 

Jackson is like every girl’s ideal guy. He has it all already - no wonder he could smile like that, he could laugh like that. And that’s also one of the things that Mark is jealous of. Mark wanted to be just like him. He wants to be free. He wants to smile and laugh. He wants to make friends. He wants to approach people then talk about the most mundane things in the world. Just like how Jackson does it.

 

However, he wasn’t given any chance to do any of those things. People avoid him like he’s carrying a contagious disease. Mark is aware of his quiet personality but it doesn’t mean that he’d stay silent the whole conversation. Sometimes, he just likes listening to people talk, engaging him to response and he goes back to listening again. People would always come to him because of his looks but eventually go away as they get to know him better - the silent kid who only knows how to listen. And that’s the reason why he’s always ignored. It’s because he couldn’t keep a conversation flowing nor did he have the ability to please anyone with sugar-coated words.

 

He let out a sigh as he returned his attention to his forgotten homework - his pen scribbling on to the white piece of paper that’s already half-written with a pretty neat penmanship. People would tell him that he has a good penmanship just to get his interest but he could only press his lips together. He knew all about the methods used in order to approach him and he’s getting tired of it. He’s disgusted by it. He also knew how people could be deceiving while telling him that they could be his friend and when he turns his back on them for a minute, backstabbing happens and trust is broken.

 

It always hurts when the only person that ever showed him care would be the one stabbing him in the back with hundreds or maybe thousands of knives. But it wasn’t the bleeding that hurts; it’s the shattering of the heart when finally realization hits him like a splash of cold water that he’s all alone.

 

-

 

_As always, he stayed at the very corner of the cafeteria, knowing fully well that he isn’t welcomed in any of the tables occupied by groups because he was never a member of one. He tried to be out of everybody’s way as possible, not meeting people in their eyes and walking where there are fewer students. He nibbled on his burger, the only food he could afford, when someone suddenly sat across from him. He looked up, curiosity filling his own mind as to who would sit with him in the cafeteria._

 

_“Hi,” the stranger greeted once he had lifted his head. He was blinded for one second at the beaming smile of the other, as if Mark wasn’t strange at all for avoiding most people. “I always see you alone so I thought you needed some company.”_

 

_He didn’t reply nor did he smile. He stared at the person across from him, his mind full of questions of ‘why?’ but he never asked, thinking that maybe the other is just there because of his pretty looks and once he knew how boring he is, he would leave him just like everyone else. But that never happened because even though he gave him minimal to no reaction at all, he still continued to smile as he enthusiastically ate his lunch._

 

_“I’m Taehyung, by the way,” he talked again with his mouth full. “What’s your name?”_

 

_Pressing his lips together, he wonders whether he should give the other his name. Taehyung seems to be a pretty nice guy and never the judgmental type but he can’t really say for sure. “Mark,” he whispered, nevertheless. It wouldn’t be so bad to tell him his name, right?_

 

_“It’s nice to meet you, Mark. I hope we can be friends,” his sweet smile stretched far too wide for Mark’s liking but he only stared, the word ‘friends’ echoing in his head. Never in his life was he asked to be somebody’s friend. It was the first time. And he knew how his eyes sparkled at the thought of having one, his heart racing at the possibility of having a companion. He wanted to cry but no tears came so he could only give Taehyung a nod, smiling inwardly when the latter did a small victory dance._

 

__-

 

His eyes alternating on his watch and to the hallway as he ran, Mark was running late for his Psychology class because he dared to sleep while doing his homework. The bell had ringed five minutes ago and he was already sweating from running across the campus because it had never crossed his mind that his building would be on the other side of the school from where he was finishing his homework.

 

As soon as he got in the backdoor of his class, he immediately sat on whichever seat was vacant at the very back row. After seeing one, he dropped his bag on the table as quietly as possible and thanked God that it was the professor who didn’t mind late comers as long as they pass his test (which proved to be hard to students who doesn’t study at all), rummaging through his things as he pulled out his notebook and his pen, instantly jutting down the words on the slide while making mental notes of the professor’s discussion and sometimes writing it, too. He had to catch up because it was the first time he came in late. He didn’t want to miss anything.

 

Unbeknownst to Mark, someone was staring at his side profile, examining his features like the very curve of his nose or his lips that would unconsciously pout as he concentrated on taking down notes. Mark didn’t even notice that he was sharing a table with someone because he was too tired and too focused on the lecture. When he instinctively glanced on his right, that’s when he noticed the stare that was directed to him. He had to look twice to see who it was and if he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

He was surprised indeed but he didn’t show it on his face. He returned his eyes in front as his cheeks burned, his pen digging hardly onto the paper as he tried to calm the fast beating of his heart. Right there beside him was Jackson who still continues to stare at him with elbow propped on the wooden table and jaw resting on an open palm. Although Mark was already used to being stared at, somehow Jackson gives him a different feeling that he couldn’t seem to fathom. It was disturbing but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was as if Mark wanted to be watched by him.

 

So, Mark tried not to glance again. He could almost feel his lips trembling that he had to bite on to his bottom lip to stop it. He could see from his peripheral view that Jackson wasn’t taking down notes because his part of the desk has nothing on it and his eyes still remained on him, making him fidget on his sit. Why was Jackson staring at him with a hard expression on his face? Why can’t Mark shrug it off like how he usually does when people stare at him? Why was his face burning? Why was his heart beating crazily? Why was he giving off such a reaction when all Jackson ever did was lay his eyes on him? Just why?

 

-

 

When classes had been dismissed, Mark tiredly let out a sigh. He put his stuff inside his bag, zipping it close before he slung it around and onto his shoulders. He waited for the people to vacate the room. It has always been his routine to come out last because students tend to rush out especially when it was the end of the class for the day. When the majority of the people had already passed through the doors, except for the students who decided to stay, Mark stood up and walked towards the exit.

 

Once he was fully out, he turned to his left just to be yanked back with a hand on his wrist. He almost fell on his feet at the force but reflexively placed his free hand to hold on to the hard muscle of someone’s forearm to gain his balance again. Surprisingly, the grip on his wrist was soft like he was treated with care and a certain amount of delicateness. Mark stared at the broad back of the other, recognizing the it as Jackson’s. Like usual, he stayed quiet, letting Jackson drag him to wherever he wanted to go.

 

Much to his surprise, they entered the men’s bathroom at the fourth floor of the building. Nobody was in there because the students had already gone home and they usually don’t use the bathroom on that floor because a few classes were only held there.

 

Jackson continues to drag him inside until he gently pushes Mark back on to the sink. “Sit,” he demanded but with a soft edge on his voice. Mark did as what he was told, planting his palms on to the sink to lift himself up and plopping his butt by the edge. However, as soon as he sat down, Jackson walked forward causing Mark to shuffle further on to the sink as if crawling away from a predator. Jackson settled himself in between Mark’s parted knees, looking intently at the upper part of his face. His mind went fuzzy all of a sudden when Jackson placed both of his palms on his legs, just a few centimeters above his knees. The warmth from Jackson’s palm seemed to strike through the fabric, making the skin underneath it to burn as well.

 

“What?” Mark managed to ask, his voice shaking at the feeling of someone invading his personal space. He came out as defensive yet scared similar to a dog who tries to be brave by barking loudly at the threat.

 

Instead of answering, Jackson lifted one hand, palm resting on the side of Mark’s cheek and it surprised him as how Jackson’s hand was so warm despite the heat blooming on his face. Jackson’s thumb brushed against the upper part of his eyebrows before he let out a grimaced when a sting spread through the side of his face. “You’re bleeding,” Jackson whispered while retracting his hand. Mark caught a glimpse of blood from the other’s hand before his fingers flew to touch the wound. The stinging returned and he realizes that he has a cut on the side of his right eyebrow. “Don’t move,” Jackson ordered.

 

Mark’s hand dropped on to his thigh just a few inches away from Jackson’s hand that was still resting on his leg. Meanwhile, Jackson’s right hand reached towards his own bag that he had placed at the side, opening the small, front zipper and taking out his handkerchief. He turned on the faucet and soaked one edge of the cloth with water before returning to Mark. His left hand left Mark’s knees in favor of holding the latter’s cheek, pushing it to the side in order to tilt his head as he examined the bleeding wound. As careful as possible, Jackson dabbed the cloth on the sides of the wound and momentarily stopped to look at Mark’s displeased expression before going back to cleaning it.

 

When Jackson was finished, he fishes out a Band-Aid. He tore the outer paper and held the adhesive bandage to hover over the wound before gently pressing on to it lightly to make it stick. He smoothen the sides before releasing Mark. “There. All cleaned up,” he said before tossing his used handkerchief inside his bag and finally walking away to give Mark his personal space as he throw the remains of the Band-Aid on a nearby trash bin.

 

His fingers went back to drag the surface of the bandage as he returned his eyes at Jackson who was standing on the side while staring at him again. Mark placed his palms on top of his knees while his face heats up once more as he shyly peeked at the other through his fallen bangs. He was debating whether he should say something or just stay quiet as usual. But he thinks that Jackson needed some words of gratitude so he swallowed the lump on his throat and stared directly at Jackson’s eyes.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered before immediately breaking the eye contact to stare at his own hands. The ringing silence of the bathroom made him feel uncomfortable making him completely clueless on what to do. And when a small chuckle erupted and echoed around the corners, Mark looked back at Jackson again just to see him giving Mark his signature smile and he couldn’t help but return it with a small smile as well.

 

-

 

_“Where the fuck have you been?!”_

 

_He flinched at the loud voice, tone full of venom as he closes the door of their shared apartment behind him. He had gone out to stay at the library, trying to finish up his homework and projects that he had been procrastinating whenever Taehyung demands for his attention. As a friend, he couldn’t possibly ignore the other because Taehyung was just too precious ever since they had met at lunch time in the cafeteria._

 

_“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he played with his fingers, still standing by the entrance. “I was just at the library because I’d realized that I’ve been neglecting on my studies far too much.” His voice gentle, seeking consideration to his position because Mark aims to be a top student for his mother and he had told Taehyung that, even the abuse that he had endured during his childhood. That’s why they both decided to share an apartment so that Mark would be able to get away, somehow._

 

_Taehyung scoffed, slamming the beer bottle on the table. “I fucking told you to come home after dismissal, right?!” He raised his voice as he stood up and dangerously walked towards Mark who looked like a scared lamb, trying to look for a way to escape from the other’s wrath._

 

_“I’m sorry-“_

 

_“SORRY?! Is that the only word that you know? I thought you were smart, you piece of shit!” Taehyung stopped right in front of him, glaring at him as if it could instantly kill Mark on the spot. When Mark didn’t say anything, Taehyung’s anger grew that he had to grip on to Mark’s hair as tightly as he could, dragging him towards the living room._

 

_He yelped at the sudden pain tugging on the roots of his hair. He desperately tried to get away by walking backwards or standing firmly onto his ground as not to be taken by force but the pain only heightened so he let himself be dragged, knowing completely well that Taehyung wouldn’t be letting go of him any minute now. Small tears escaped the sides of his eyes while his nose started to sting. He bit on to his bottom lip so that he wouldn’t disturb their neighbors because Taehyung has been loud enough._

 

_“Please stop, Taehyung. You’re hurting me,” he whimpered as more tears rolled down his cheeks._

 

_However, Taehyung didn’t listen. Mark continued to be dragged, almost tripping on his two feet three times before he was roughly shoved onto the cold ground in their living room. He crosses his arms in front of his face as he went into fetal position, defending himself from any form of attack. He swallowed his sobs, his body shaking from that same fear again creeping into his very being while his breath turned ragged causing him to let out small hiccups every now and then as he tries to blink away the pain on his scalp._

 

_Taehyung chuckled lowly, almost darkly as he stared down at Mark’s helpless state. “Why would you even go to school when you don’t even have friends? I’m right here, Mark. All you have to do is stay here with me then you’ll never be alone.” He said it like he was talking to a hopeless child, convincing Mark that he only got Taehyung to look out for his back. But Mark knew better._

 

_Ever since Taehyung decided to quit high school and drown himself with alcohol and drugs, Mark knew that he was going in the wrong path by accepting Taehyung’s offer of living together. But Taehyung was his first friend so he couldn’t leave him alone so he accepted in order to guide his friend back to the right way. However, Mark continued to be pushed around, doing errands for Taehyung or sometimes not going to school just to accompany him in the apartment so Mark could make sure that he won’t be committing suicide from being high. He had sacrificed so much and yet he feels like it is still wasn’t enough._

 

_A hard kick came on to his back, making him choke on his tears. He curled into ball as Taehyung mercilessly kicked him with his sneaker-covered feet. There was a kick on the back of his head then on his legs, going to his thighs and on to his back. Mark feels like a soccer ball while Taehyung is the player who desperately needed to fly the ball to the goal. And it hurts so bad that Mark could feel bruises forming on to his skin. He kept his whimper to himself as Taehyung beat him up with all of his frustrations._

 

_And Mark never dared to fight back because he knew that it was the only way that could make Taehyung feel better._

 

__-

 

Mark jolted out from his bed, his face shining with sweat as he tries to regain his breath. He stared around him with eyes wide in alarm. He almost thought that he was in somebody else’s house but when he saw the scratches on the wall, he knew he was in his room. He let out a sigh of relief as he let his body drop on his bed, cringing a little bit at the sweat on his back, damping his clothes.

 

He thought he had already overcome his nightmares but right now, it’s haunting him again. His troubled past continued to invade his life whenever he finds himself slowly accepting happiness. It’s like fate is playing tricks on him. It’s like he wasn’t meant to be happy at all. Why was the world so cruel to him? Just when he had almost let his guard down, his bad dreams would slowly bring him back to square one. Why is it that everything is against him experiencing just a little bit of glee? What had he done wrong to deserve it?

 

When he stood up, it was past six in the morning. His classes will start on eight so he hurriedly prepared himself for the day. Once he was finished, he grabs his bag from his chair by the desk and carefully stepped on the stairs. The house was quiet when he came down, as always. He sees his mother sleeping on the couch with bottles of beer spread around her. The living room smells like liquor so Mark decided to clean up a little bit, gathering all the bottles at one corner, draping a blanket over his mother’s body and sweeping some dirt from cigarettes and dusts away.

 

After cleaning up, he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. It had always been his routine to wake up with a nightmare then clean his mother’s mess before making something to eat. He had been working part time at a café so that he can pay for his tuition, miscellaneous bills and food to fill up their stomachs. The pay isn’t much but he has been saving a lot for himself. He ate breakfast alone that morning again before he left the house with his keys at half past seven.

 

While he was walking down the road, his mind went back to his nightmare. It was a piece of his horrible past when he was living with his ex-friend. He didn’t know that Taehyung was capable of such violence with his sweet smile and playful personality. He started showing his true colors when they moved in together, acting like he owns Mark with all of his demands and strict rules. It had only been four months when Mark decided to leave the apartment. Taehyung objected so much that he got hold of a vase with withering flowers on it then throwing it at the side of Mark’s head. He fainted of course and when he woke up, his hands were tied at the end posts of his own bed and a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth.

 

He shivered lightly at the memory. It almost caused him his life to be able to escape. He had been held captive for about a week when Mark sees the chance of calling the police. The rope had gotten lose after pulling his hands around it, not minding one bit that his wrist had started to bruise and bleed. Taehyung was out at that moment, probably buying more drugs from his dealer, when Mark hastily dialed the emergency hotline, telling hurriedly the authority on where he was and what was being done to him. He had a little bit time to tie himself up again as not to cause any suspicion. When Taehyung came home, the police were already waiting for him and he was arrested at that instant.

 

Mark was safely returned to his home with his mother who still didn’t give an ounce of attention to him besides he wasn’t expecting any care either. As for Taehyung, he was arrested and was sentenced for 10 years of imprisonment. Ever since then, Mark returned to his usual routine. It had been hard but at least he was alive and breathing.

 

-

 

Ever since that incident at the bathroom, Jackson was always seen with Mark much to everyone’s surprise. They had never expected to see the most popular jock with someone unknown to most students. But Jackson had always been sick of such expectations. He would not let anybody dictate his actions. If he wants to be friends with an addict, so be it. If he wants to be friends with a nerd, so be it. If he wants to cut class, so be it. His parents were never the neglectful type but they let him enjoy his time as a teen before he takes over the company that his father is handling now.

 

So, Jackson found himself in the most secluded area of the campus that he has no knowledge of with Mark who was busily alternating on doing his homework and eating his bread he had bought at the cafeteria. On the other hand, Jackson was munching on his bibimbap, eyebrows drawing together as he stared at the light lunch Mark was eating. No wonder the other looked so thin like he’s going to break with just a single tap.

 

Mark had already eaten half of the bread when Jackson grabbed his wrist, stopping him from eating for a second. He threw Jackson a confused look as he watches the other take his bread away from his hands just to offer his bibimbap to him.

 

“I want to eat some bread,” Jackson said, although that was clearly an excuse but he tried to keep his act together. He saw how Mark was about to protest so Jackson bite down on the half-eaten baguette while still offering Mark his own food. “Come on, don’t be so stingy,” he playfully said as he munched down on to the bread.

 

Unconsciously, Mark let out a pout while grabbing the bibimbap from Jackson’s hand. He stared down at the appetizing food. He had never eaten such a huge serving of rice before because he could only afford those instant noodles at the convenience store. Slowly, he grabbed the plastic spoon and scooped a small portion before bringing it to his lips. Jackson stared at Mark took a bite, smiling to himself when he sees the latter practically devouring the next few bites with such a delightful expression on his face.

 

“Careful,” Jackson warned, brushing his thumb on a grain of rice against the side of Mark’s lips, completely oblivious at how Mark’s breathe hitched, “I don’t want you to choke on your food.” He finished and ate the last piece of bread on his hands.

 

As Mark continued to eat, forgetting about his homework for a moment, Jackson stared, his eyes never leaving the other. Although he is a loquacious person in nature, Jackson seems able to rest his mouth whenever he is with Mark who rarely talks. Usually, he would pester someone to talk to him or to engage him in a conversation because he reasons out that he would die out of boredom if he doesn’t talk. But he finds it more interesting to stay quiet as he relishes the moment of seeing the tiny expressions on Mark’s face. It’s so little that he could barely see it but still, he knows that with just a little concentration he’d be able to make out what kind of emotion Mark’s portraying at the moment without the use of words.

 

It seems to be a handful of work but Jackson loves to take a challenge.

 

-

 

_He stared down at his own two feet, glancing slightly at the shattered pieces of the beer bottle that his mother had thrown at him which he successfully dodged._

 

_“Where the fuck are my cigarettes?!”_

 

_She yelled with eyes wide as she rummaged through her drawers inside her bedroom. She had placed it carefully inside of her drawer but that morning when she had the urge to smoke, she couldn’t find it. And she knew exactly what happened to it. Her body shakes with anger at the mere sight of him and he does this!_

 

_“I throw them away,” he whispered._

 

_“Did I fucking tell you to throw them away? Didn’t I made myself clear that don’t fucking touch my stuff?!” She marched towards him with her hand in the air as she slapped it against his cheeks as harshly as she could with all the rage she could muster. “I don’t fucking need you to tell me what to do! You’re just a nobody, do you understand? YOU’RE A FUCKING NOBODY!”_

 

_It seems the slap wasn’t enough that she had gripped on Mark’s hair, pulling at it while screaming at how useless he is. She kept on tugging on it until Mark felt his head throbbing. He reached out for his mother, grabbing both of her wrists to stop her but she slaps his hands away before aiming for his face instead. Continuous slap echoed as Mark desperately twisted his neck to avoid the invading hands._

 

_“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” His mother continued to shout, throwing hard slaps on his face. For someone as young as twelve, Mark endured pretty greatly, completely used to getting beaten up and to his mother’s heavy hands. He’s got no power to defend himself due to the hard blows his mother was giving him. And when Mark thought that his mother had enough, he sees her holding a wooden hanger. His lips trembled at the sight. He was grabbed by his wrist before being thrown on to the bed on his stomach. He tried to stand up and support his body with his hands when a heavy hand pushed him down by his head. “I’ll fucking teach you your place in this fucking household!!”_

 

_A strangled cry came out from the child’s mouth when the wood made contact with the back of thighs. Mark tried to get away by clutching on to the sheets, desperately trying to climb up but his mother held his head down. He struggled to twist his neck so he had his cheeks pressed as he gasped for air. Tears ran down the bridge of his nose before wetting the bed sheets, his lips red from biting on it and his eyes sagging from crying too much. He felt so drained yet he still screamed and screamed at every blow._

 

_The pain travelled throughout his body making his head numb and his body shaking. His little legs were lying limp against the side of the bed and on to the floor while his mother continued to assault his thighs. He’s got no strength on them to keep himself up. His screams only got louder with every strike, causing the woman to be more annoyed and enraged. It went on for a whole minute before she let go of his body._

 

_Mark slid down and off the bed just to hit the floor with a thud. Tears continued to flow with his eyes that were once shining, were now without life. He stared into space as he let the tiredness consume his body._

 

-

 

The first semester of his second year in university passed like a fly. Nothing particularly happened except with the constant Jackson by his side at every break he got. The students were given freedom to choose what course to have, on what time and with the professor whom they liked. Jackson once had given him his own timetable, confirming his suspicion that the two indeed have the same class schedule although they had never talked once. It was like fate.

 

“Mark, what are you staring at?”

 

He was pulled out of his reverie when Jackson came to his view. He blinked as he adjusted his eyes to stare directly at the other’s face. “Nothing,” he hurriedly muttered, his hands shuffling on the wrapper of his hamburger as he tries to hide his flushed face from the other’s eyes.

 

Jackson raised an eyebrow as if telling Mark that he doesn’t believe him, not one bit. But he decided to drop the subject when he returned to sit next to Mark. It was their summer vacation and the two had gotten close, mostly because of Jackson following him like a puppy. It took Jackson a lot to persuade Mark to give him his number but he eventually got it and even on text, Jackson talks a lot but Mark enjoys the company he’s having so he doesn’t protest when Jackson decides to call him late at night and sometimes in the early morning or at the crack of dawn just to rant how lonely he is living in such a huge house with no one but himself and some few maids.

 

Now, Mark was sitting on the couch at Jackson’s living room. The latter had offered to spend a little bit of leisure time at his house and Mark has got nothing to do anyway so he agreed. The moment he saw the huge mansion (Jackson keeps on going about that it’s just a house when in fact, it’s a mansion) Mark thought he was dreaming because he had never seen such a big house before. Jackson could only chuckle at Mark’s astounded look, mentally pumping his fist in victory after seeing another expression that Mark could pull.

 

As time ticks by with them just eating in a comfortable silence, Jackson’s face had gone soft, the expression of his face similar to fondness. He had finished his food some time ago so he resorted to staring at Mark’s face as not to fall into boredom. It completely strikes his heart whenever he looks at the smooth surface of Mark’s skin, his eyebrows thick enough, his long eye lashes fanning against the apple of his cheeks, his curvy nose, the mole on top of his lips and the soft pinkish folds he had ever seen. Mark is beyond beautiful. His small smile would be short but sweet. And did he already mention his teeth? It’s so white that it’s almost blinding and those canines, prettily resting on top of his bottom lip.

And Jackson knew he had fallen, so hard that he couldn’t keep himself from leaning forward. His body had moved on instinct as he continues to appreciate one of the fine creations of God. Slowly, he sees Mark turning to look at him with owlish eyes, as if asking him on what he was doing. But Jackson didn’t answer because he had lost himself in those beautiful brown orbs staring so honestly at his. It radiates and sparkles with every bit of innocence and courage. It pulls him in until his face is just a centimeter away from Mark’s face. He supported his body with one hand planted on the couch behind Mark while the other gently cupped the side of Mark’s cheek, his thumb delicately brushing the top of his skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

 

He took notice when Mark inhaled sharply as he said those words and he instantly knew that Mark feels the same way. He smiled at the realization so he inched a little bit closer with his lips ghosting over Mark’s. He tilted his head to the side slightly while eyeing those luscious lips before he looked up, asking for permission and a smile playing on his lips. Mark didn’t answer though but Jackson let his heart do its work and he brushes his lips against the other.

 

The touch had been electrifying and new that both had taken a sharp inhale. It was just a press on the lips, feeling each other’s skin for a moment and enjoying the warmth radiating throughout their bodies. Jackson pulled away gently. Mark’s eyes were still closed when Jackson had taken a look at him. And slowly, as if in trance, Mark opened his eyes, looking straight into Jackson’s and the latter swears that he had never seen such an exquisite beauty before, enough to make his heart beat erratically and his mind to go blank.

 

Jackson’s expression brightened when Mark gave him one of his ~~shy~~ toothy smile.

 

-

 

Later that evening when Mark came home, he didn’t expect his mother to be waiting for him.

 

Once he had stepped inside the house, his mother was literally jumping when she had approached him. She had a smile on her face and Mark knew something bad is about to happen. She enthusiastically pulled Mark towards the living room, making him sit on the couch. The whole place was shining with no hint of dirt or any mess that his mother would usually make. It was as if he was not in his home. His attention diverted towards the two males sitting across from them. He had never seen them before so he had to look at his mother, silently asking on what was happening and why were they in their house.

 

“Sorry about that. This is Mark, my son.”

 

Mark’s eyes widened at the acknowledgement. Never did she mention that he was her son because she always tells him that she is disgusted with him and that he’s a nobody. He could immediately tell that his mother was pulling an act in front of their visitors and he doesn’t like it. For the first time, he wanted his mother to be cruel to him, to shout at him and to beat him up rather than pretend that they’re a happy family of two. He could see their guests nodding at each other while checking him out and Mark wanted to run away and bury himself in Jackson’s arms once more.

 

After the soft peck, they dived into more kisses until they were out of breath with Jackson lying on his back on the couch while Mark was on top of him, head resting on his chest. Jackson’s arms were wrapped protectively around his body, making his stomach churn in a pleasant way. They both enjoyed the moment and words were never needed anyway. Mark wanted to return to that same warmth again, the protection that Jackson gives him. He wants to feel that he’s safe, that nobody’s going to hurt him.

 

“We accept your offer.”

 

His thoughts were cut short when the stranger spoke. He was confused. He’s got no clue on what were they accepting and why his mother looked so utterly happy. He wanted to ask but he’s afraid of his mother going berserk again so he remained silent as the three other people exchanged a few words with Mark never understanding anything. Just then, the taller man pulled something out from his suitcase before dropping a thick bundle of cash on to their table. His mother practically ogled at the sight as she carefully held the money on her hands while Mark looked stunned for a moment.

 

She stood up and Mark almost wanted to clutch on the hem of her shirt. She was smiling and was counting the money. Upon realizing that Mark was looking at her, she looked down at him with an evil smirk on her face, the soft motherly expression earlier vanished like a piece of mask detached from her face. “He’s all yours,” she whispered with so much wickedness that Mark had to process the words she had said. He didn’t saw the two men approaching so he let out a small yelp when his wrists were grabbed, twisting it around his back so he wouldn’t be able to move.

 

Mark stared as his mother walked away from the living room and out of the house with him and the two strangers who was pinning him down. He tried to wiggle free but it was no use. They were too strong for him especially when it’s two against one. The other male whose hands were free, crouched down in front of him, his calloused hands caressing his face. “You’ve got such a pretty smooth skin.” He said and Mark cringed at the other’s voice. “Your mother told us that you are a virgin.” Mark widened his eyes then it all started making sense. “Don’t worry, we will be gentle.”

 

His mother had sold him to prostitution.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mark ever wanted was acceptance from the people who matters to him the most. All Jackson ever wanted was _his_ smile and preferably _his_ heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-shot markson story, cross-posted from my aff account.

 

 

 

Even with eyes and body uncomfortably shifting because of fear, Mark remained wordless although he was practically carried like a sack of rice towards his room, thrown harshly on to the bed and immediately being tied with a rope to his metal bed posts. His arms were held down by a strong hand just above his tied wrists while his legs were spread with each ankle bruising against the rope because of his constant squirming. His heart was beating fast and his ears were ringing with every pump. His eyes were wide, too aware and too alert to his surroundings. He had never been in such a position before, not when the next thing that was about to happen is something new to him and surely disgusted him to no end.

 

He could feel hands roaming around his clothed body and he shivered at every touch. He did not like it. He hated it and there’s absolutely nothing he could do about it when there are two people pinning him down on his own bed. It feels so different with Jackson. It was far from pleasant because he had a complete look at the others’ faces. They wore business suits and looked like they were in their mid-40s. These men could be fathers now to adorable children. But he couldn’t say for sure. All he knew was that these men are sickening.

 

“Don’t worry, Mark,” he cringed when the other purred on the mention of his name, the other’s breath ghosting on his sensitive ears. He shut his eyes and moved his head to the side, away from the man hovering him. “Playing hard-to-get, eh? I’m sure you’ll be moaning my name later,” a tentative lick on his earlobe made him snap his eyes open and he smashed his head against the other while the latter groaned. “Shit, that hurts, you motherfucker!” A hand flew and made contact with his cheek with so much force, enough to twist his head to the side and his ears to ring louder. He could almost taste his blood at the tip of his tongue.

 

The one gripping his wrists gave his companion a reprimanding look. “John, be more careful with the merchandise. We don’t want our boss to get mad at us.”

 

John stood on his knees with his hand caressing the side of his head. “It was his fault. This asshole provoked me to hurt him. We should teach him his lesson,” he stared down at Mark with complete hatred, like his ego was bruised and he’s looking for revenge. But Mark didn’t back down. He stared back with the same challenge in his eyes. John was about to swing his fist when the other held it with one hand. “What the fuck are you doing, Chris? Let go of my hand!”

 

“I just said that we should be careful with him, right? Why can’t you follow the fucking orders?” Chris almost growled at the other and Mark could only watch in amusement. He should be afraid in such a situation because there wasn’t anything that will give him any guarantee that he would be getting out of this trouble but he had been in so many life-threatening instances in his life that he’s completely used to it even if a gun is pointed directly at his head. Thankfully, the two men weren’t holding any dangerous weapons on them.

 

He could see how John thought about what Chris has said. He could see him lowering his fist just to be wrapped it around his neck. He tries to struggle free but the other could only chuckle darkly at his helpless state. “Alright, then I’ll just teach you with another way.” Mark squirmed until John had smashed their lips together rather cruelly because their teeth almost clashed against each other with John’s tongue aggressively invading his mouth. The grip on his neck was getting tighter with each suck on his tongue and he almost wanted to puke at how filthy it was to be kissed with a man old enough to be his father.

 

An image of Jackson flashed on his mind and he willed himself to bit on John’s tongue with rage, enough to draw some blood. Then a hard slap made it on his assaulted cheek again, making him wince as he swallowed. “God fucking dammit!” John screamed with so much vengeance and pain as he carefully palmed his mouth. Mark could only inwardly smirk.

 

Chris, after seeing what John had done again, decided to get a hold of the other. “Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough. I’ll be throwing you out.” Chris has a bigger built than John so he easily dragged the latter towards the door. John struggled and tried to get free while throwing curses at Mark who lied limply on the bed.

 

Mark could feel his tears slipping through his eyes. His head and cheek was throbbing with so much pain. He parted his lips so he could breathe through his mouth as his nose remained stuffed while he sniffled. The fear that had been replaced with courage not too long ago appeared again like a vein wrapping around his body. The blood slipped from his mouth, dripping down to the length of his chin and staining the white sheet of his bed. When the door closed with a loud bang, Mark could hear John still struggling from the other side of the door.

 

With the given opportunity, he lifted himself up with his elbows and winces when a dull pain shoots at his temples. He bit his lip to hide his groan while shifting his body to lie on his side. Thankfully, his tied hands were detached from the bed posts so he managed to reach for his drawer, silently pulling out his phone which he left when he went to Jackson’s. Few more whimpers escaped from his mouth when his eyesight almost turned double. He blinked it away, racing through time and speed dial Jackson’s number. He kept an eye on the door and at the sounds on the other side while he impatiently waits for the other to pick up.

 

_“Hello-“_

 

“Jackson,” Mark whispered, his voice coming out as shaky with his abnormal breathing. The other must have heard the struggle on his voice because Jackson started asking what was happening and if he was okay. More tears slipped from his eyes as he sobbed at hearing Jackson’s voice.

 

_“Talk to me, Mark! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!”_ Jackson almost screamed at the other end of the line, growing worried and edgy with how Mark’s voice was weak, not to mention the snivels.

 

He swallowed the lump on his throat and tried to talk, “Save me, please.” His voice cracked at the last word as he tries to mute down his whimpers so he won’t gain the attention of his two uninvited guests.

 

_“Save you from what-”_ Jackson sighed out of frustration, _“- just tell me where you are.”_

 

“I’m at my house.” Mark swallowed once more when he could feel his throat getting blocked, “Two men are inside the house. I’m tied on my bed and I don’t know what to do.” He hurriedly said as he raced with his uneven breathing. He was still blowing air with his mouth as his nose remained stuffed.

 

He could hear rustling and noises from the other line before Jackson talked again, _“I’m on my way. Don’t you dare hang-up!”_

 

Mark nodded as if Jackson would see him. He set his phone back inside the drawer - still not ending the call - as he slid it to a close before going back to his position again. This moment had happened before and Mark could only hope that he’ll be getting help in time, just like in the past, when the door suddenly opened with only a grinning and bloodied John standing on the doorway.

 

-

 

_He stared at his little hands, fidgeting on his seat as he sat in a class for the first time. His mother had never bothered to enroll him in a school but their neighbor who’s already old and alone at her house, gave him the opportunity to learn. Fortunately, his mother didn’t care so he pushed through the idea of attending one of their public schools. He had always called the old woman ‘granny’ just like how she wanted it._

 

_“Granny!” He happily called when he saw the old woman sitting by her veranda. He skipped and made his way towards the house. “How are you, granny?” He beamed._

 

_The old woman could only chuckle at how adorable he was so she reaches out her hand and ruffles his hair. “I’m getting stronger thanks to your smile.” She fondly said, eyeing the little boy with so much adoration. She didn’t even made a comment about the new bruises forming on his arms again, getting visible as he moved around, because he didn’t want to ruin his mood especially when it is Mark’s first day of school. “So, how was your first day?”_

 

_Mark’s smile had grown wider at the question. “It was great! I was afraid at first though,” he frowned as he spoke, “But I manage to get some new friends! I mean, I don’t know if I can call them friends when I only met them today but they are so cool with those things which with only one tap then you’ll be in a video game or something!” He continued to ramble and the old woman sat happily while listening._

 

_She knew what was happening in the boy’s house but she was too old to move and powerless against his mother. So, she could only help Mark by enrolling him in a school. The moment she had mentioned the offer, he couldn’t stop smiling as his body shook with excitement. She could almost see the sparkles adoring his eyes and she could only stare at him sadly. Mark had been deprived with so many things. He was lagging behind the other kids his age. He was pitiful and yet brave because he manages to stand up on his own even with a broken family and an abusive mother. In such a young age, he grew up more matured than the rest of the children and she is proud of him for staying so strong._

 

_As she drifted off to her daydream, she remembered the time when she had first met Mark. He was a skinny little boy of five. She always sees him sleeping outside of the house and she was always frowning with the way he was treated. One night, she had enough of seeing him by the doorstep again. She called for him and offered to sleep at her house instead. Mark was reluctant at first and she didn’t know for what reason but as they grew closer she found out that it was because he didn’t want to be a burden to her. However, she didn’t take no for an answer so most of the nights when Mark’s mother would kick him out of the house, he would sleep at his granny’s house instead. And Mark was more than thankful with her generosity._

 

_It was the first time someone had truly showed him what care and love is. And he was surprised how amazing it felt when there’s someone looking out for him. He was happy by her side and they shared stories together. She became his tutor when Mark couldn’t understand some of his lessons. He was struggling. He didn’t have that much reference so she gave him money to buy references down town. He was only seven and yet he was so independent. Mark loved learning new things so whenever he goes to buy a book, he chooses with great concentration so he wouldn’t waste the money._

 

_He had learned that the money came from a savings account that the old woman’s son left for her when he died because of an illness. She didn’t know what to do with the money so she had decided to give it to Mark instead. His studying continued with his granny paying for his tuition. The abused never stopped but whenever he had time, he went to check up on the old woman and sometimes cook her food. He was indeed contented until_ that _day came._

 

_Mark, on his first year of high school, was running down the road as he clutched on to his final exams paper. He had topped the class again with impressive scores and he was excited to show it to his granny for the millionth time. His hand reached for the doorknob when he heard a shriek followed by a female’s shout. He opened the door just to stop on his tracks as he tried to take in the scene in front of him. There, in the middle of the carpeted floor, was his granny, body sprawled with blood trickling down from her side where a kitchen knife was deeply tucked. The old woman had her eyes open but Mark knew she was dead._

 

_His eyes travelled from his granny’s body towards the woman standing not too far away while holding on to something, her face beaming with joy. It was his mother. Mark remembered how her smile stretched when she had seen him. He stayed dead on his tracks as his mother approached him._

 

_“Look at this card, isn’t it beautiful?” She showed him what she was holding and he recognizes it as his granny’s credit card. He tried to back away but his mother was holding another knife, the sharp side of it hovering over his neck before he could even move. “You better fucking tell me what the pin number is or I’ll slowly slit your throat and burn your body together with that fucking old woman.” She hissed, voice filled with so much threat and danger. In the end, Mark told her what it was and she wasted the money with alcohol and drugs while Mark was left with nothing but his part time job._

 

_And when he came from school with his mother drunk by the couch one day, spewing a few curses before rambling again, he learned that his granny was his biological grandmother, and his granny’s son was his biological father. The savings wasn’t for his granny, it was left for Mark. And his mother had known it all along._

 

_-_

 

He stared wide eyed at the man standing by the door. Too speechless and mouth slightly open out of shock upon realizing the blood on the other’s jaw and suit. Mark tried to put on a brave face whilst not breaking eye contact. But deep down his very being, he knew he was shaking because he’s clueless on what’s about to happen next.

 

Is he going to get raped? Or is he going to get killed?

 

Initially, Mark assumed that the two men were there for the sole purpose of getting him into prostitution. Probably tasting him first before he’s officially introduced to the business where he’ll be attending to some clients and pleasing them for a profit. He had heard the same situations before. In their neighborhood, it’s not so rare to hear people talking about somebody who had gone to the wrong path. So, if he can’t escape this horrible nightmare, then most likely, people will start talking about him as well.

 

However, upon seeing the bloodied appearance of the other, death might just be around the corner. Mark’s definitely sure that he doesn’t want to die yet. No matter how many hardships he had gone through, he never got tired of living his life. Even now that Jackson came and invaded his world, his will to live had only gotten stronger by each passing second. He tried to fight back his tears at the mere thought of Jackson.

 

“Well, well, well,” the man took every step slowly with a smirk on his face as if saying that victory is his now that he had cornered Mark on the bed. “Where was the feisty one? I want to play with him.”

 

Mark pressed his lips together as he took a sniffle while blinking his eyes to wash away the tears. “You’re not that worthy of his attention.”

 

“Are you sure?” John teased as he pulled out a knife from his back. It had blood on it, probably Chris’s and Mark shivered upon knowing that there’s a dead man lying inside his house. “Scared?” He chuckled darkly as he took a sit on the bed, beside Mark’s shivering body. John placed his palm on top of his thigh with gentleness that’s screaming for danger. It was too uncomfortable for Mark being touched by a murderer. “Alright then. I’ll put this away for now…” John put the knife on top of Mark’s drawer with still a sickening smirk on his face “…and let’s have fun, shall we?”

 

A body crashed on top of him and Mark almost let out a loud groan when a pair of lips came clashing on his mouth with so much aggressiveness and force. Mark tried to keep his mouth shut but a strong tongue had already entered, licking at every corner of his mouth with teeth nipping on his lips. He thrashed his head sideways to shake the other off but John did not even budge and Mark felt so afraid.

 

Those nasty lips left his mouth and Mark gasped for air before shivering when he felt moisture hitting against the skin of his neck. Mark loudly grumbled when his neck was bitten harshly like his skin was about to tear. He felt the sting when John had licked on the same spot similar to a hungry beast in his hunt. John continued to assault the skin on his neck, biting, licking and sucking. It was as if he was devouring him, draining every bit of his energy.

 

“Let go,” Mark struggled to say the words. He wiggled his hands which were trapped between their bodies, directing weak blows on John.

 

John grabbed Mark’s tied wrists and placed them above Mark’s head, twisting it uncomfortably. “Don’t move or it would be a lot more painful,” John whispered against his sensitive ears.  Just like what he had done minutes ago, Mark slammed his head to the side, hitting John perfectly on the top of his left eye. “FUCKING BITCH!” John screamed and hurriedly grabbed the knife beside the drawer - Mark almost thought he was about to get killed - and stabbed it on the bed sheet not forgetting to graze the sharp edge on Mark’s shoulder making the latter groan. “I’ve given you so many chances because you’re so pretty fuckable but I guess you want it the hard way.”

 

He tried to retort but within seconds, his shirt was ripped in half and out of his body exposing his torso. Mark, even with his head throbbing from the impact of the hit, tried to struggle free from the other. He didn’t even notice that John had pulled out the knife from the bed sheet until he felt the sharp tip of the object hovering over the middle of his chest, making him stop his actions to get away.

 

“Your skin sure is smooth,” John commented while dragging the knife vertically, making a long cut on Mark’s chest. “It looks even more beautiful painted with red, don’t you think?” Mark hissed as his skin was slowly cut open. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he screamed. “That’s it, baby. Scream for me.” John chuckled while staring down at Mark’s bloodied upper body. He drew another line, parallel to the first one that he made and he laughed at the way Mark screamed with so much pain and agony. “More! I want to hear you more!” And with the last exclaim, John stabbed Mark squarely on his left shoulder.

 

Mark’s shrill cry echoed around the room. His vision started blurring right before his eyes from too much pain coursing through his body. His shoulder was on fire and when John had pulled the knife out, Mark felt like he was about to passed out.

 

“Now, I need you to keep your eyes open, baby.” Mark stared through his tears seeing John licked the blood away from the knife. “Hmm,” the other hummed in delight, “You taste absolutely delicious, Mark.” And with that, John had dived down and licked the length of the cut on his chest. The acidic content of the saliva had caused his chest to sting.

 

And Mark couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop,” he whimpered, his breath going ragged once more. “Please stop,” he pleaded as more tears escaped from his eyes.

 

“Aw, it’s okay, Mark,” John cooed while making a pouty face at Mark, “This is only foreplay. I’ll let you feel heaven later,” Mark continued to cry and plead as John caressed the side of his face. When Mark didn’t stop begging, John had snapped and his hands rounded around Mark’s neck. “You’re cute begging me like that but the longer you do it, the more irritating it gets so you better shut the fuck up before I drive this knife down your throat.”

 

Mark made a strangled noise when John had squeezed his hands around his neck, cutting his air supply until he started seeing white. His tied hands flew to his neck - wincing a little at the excruciating pain throbbing on his shoulder - scratching against John’s skin but the latter did not stop, instead he squeezed harder to the point that Mark felt John’s hands shaking and his

 

His mind drifted off to images of Jackson until he lost consciousness of someone screaming his name.

 

-

 

_Months had passed and Jackson continued to follow him like a puppy, may it be at the library or at the cafeteria. He would always ask Jackson why he kept following him but the other would just shrug while telling him that he just wanted to be friends. Eventually, they became closer and Mark developed the habit of looking for Jackson whenever the latter is not around. It almost scares him that he’s becoming too dependent with Jackson’s presence but the moment he sees Jackson sitting at their usual table during lunch time or being almost knocked off of his feet when Jackson decides to lift him up and twirl him around, he would forget that nagging feel and his attention would solely focus on Jackson and nothing else._

 

_Then the day came when Jackson didn’t appear at any of their classes at all. At lunch time, Mark sat on his usual place with a solemn look on his face. At this kind of moment, he misses having the talkative Jackson by his side. It felt so quiet and so cold with just him sitting on a round table. He sadly plays with his food, not really eating it because he’d lost his appetite at the mere fact that Jackson isn’t physically there with him._

 

_He was too into his thoughts that he didn’t notice the approaching figures from his back. He only noticed when his head was roughly pushed forward, enough to dip his face on his vegetable salad which was on sale. A girl sat across from him with two more girls standing behind her. He recognizes the one sitting. It was Maerin._

 

_“Wipe that disgusting sad look on your face, bitch. It doesn’t suit you,” Maerin spat as she chew on her gum with arms crossed in front her chest. Mark tried to ignore her by doing what he usually do best which was not to talk and instead focusing on wiping his face with a tissue. “I don’t get it. Why would Jackson want to be friends with you? You’re nothing but skin and bones, the very definition of ugly.”_

 

_He heard the girls laugh at the comment. Of course, they would be talking about Jackson. Every student in the campus knew Maerin’s huge obsession with Jackson. She would sometimes boast to everyone that she is the only one destined to be with Jackson for life. But Jackson never really put any serious attention on her and Mark knew why. She was just all talk and brag. There’s nothing substantial with her words and actions. Nobody believed her anyways. The only reason why people don’t try to go against her is because she’s the daughter of the owner of the school._

 

_“Look, Maerin. He’s ignoring you,” one of the girls whispered but what’s the point since Mark could still hear them clearly. It’s more like they’re teasing him._

 

_For a second, Maerin looked offended and mad. And Mark could only brace himself at the incoming slap since he saw her lifting a hand. As much as he wants to fight back, he can’t. He doesn’t want to. He’s a guy and he respects women even if he isn’t treated very fairly. He’s not the type of person who resorts to violence in settling disputes. So, he squeezed his eyes shut and harden the muscle on his jaws to make it less painful for him. But the blow never came._

 

_“I think that’s about enough of your stupid acts, Maerin.”_

 

_Mark’s eyes flew open upon recognizing the voice. On his left was Jackson, standing and wearing a jersey, looking like he had run a marathon before arriving at the cafeteria. His eyes grew wide at the figure and he looked back at Maerin, checking up on her reaction when Jackson had gripped her wrist. She was surprised as well and scared, probably because she was caught in the act. Most of the time, Maerin would be the prim and proper princess whenever Jackson is nearby or in her line of sight but once Jackson is gone, she’ll be retrieving the devil in her and causing destruction among the students._

 

_“Ja-jackson,” she stuttered as she tries to pull away her hand, “I- I was just,” her eyes grew wide and keeps on looking anywhere but Jackson, “about to pick the vegetable on his face!” She almost yelled and Mark tried to bite down his laugh because he had never seen Maerin like this. He’s used to seeing her being superior and demanding people to do this and do that. Now, she’s going to taste a little bit of her own medicine._

 

_“Stop bullshitting me for once.” Jackson scowled making the girl jolt her body out of fright. The two girls standing behind her almost disappeared from her back as they try to get away from Jackson’s stare. “I know what you’ve been telling people about me. About us. And I don’t like it. I may not have confided with you about it but that’s because I don’t care.” He slowly releases his hold on her wrist and he watches as she caresses her tender skin. “However, seeing you bullying one of my friends is a different story. It’s now my business to give a fuck about these rumors going around. If you don’t want me to humiliate you, then I suggest you get the hell out of my sight and never bother us again.”_

 

_By the end of his words, the girls almost scrambled away. Maerin looked like he’s about to cry and Mark would bet that she’d be telling about this incident to her parents._

 

_“Was that necessary?” Mark quietly asked when Jackson took a seat right next to him._

 

_Jackson scoffed, “Of course. I’ve been meaning to do that, anyway.”_

 

_He chuckles at the exaggerated look on Jackson’s face. But his smile quickly turns into a frown when he sees the sweat glistening on Jackson’s exposed arms. He quickly fishes out a white cotton towel from his bag and started wiping on Jackson’s neck, dabbing the fabric on the other’s skin lightly. Jackson didn’t say anything though and he just let Mark do what he wants to do as he quietly enjoys the attention given to him._

 

_“Turn around,” Mark whispered and Jackson did as what he was told until his back was now facing Mark._

 

_Mark swiftly slipped his hand inside Jackson’s jersey, gently wiping the sweat on Jackson’s back before placing it neatly to somehow absorb the rest of the moisture. “Where were you?” Mark finally asked when Jackson turned back around._

 

_“Why? Missed me?” Jackson cheekily grinned while wiggling his eyebrows._

 

_It seemed like Mark didn’t understand that Jackson was just trying to be funny because he answered with a brief and serious, “Yes.”_

 

_For the first time, Jackson had run out of words to say. His grin disappeared and he stared at Mark like he had been caught doing a little bit of mischief. He didn’t know how to reply to that at all because he was at least expecting Mark to deny it but the latter didn’t. And the fact that Mark was looking serious doesn’t make his erratic heartbeat to calm down._

 

_On the other hand, Mark was thinking whether he said the right thing or not. He was just being honest and it took him a lot of courage to say it out loud. He knew how important it is to convey his message to the other party and saying it would be the only effective way especially when Jackson tends to be dense sometimes. He bites down on his bottom lip, nibbling on it gently as he tries to come up with an excuse or something that would let the awkward atmosphere around them to disappear. However, he decided to let it be._

 

_“Is there something you want to ask me?” He carefully picks the words that he used as not to make it more awkward. Mark waited patiently as Jackson opens his mouth and closes it back again. The other almost looked like a fish._

 

_Jackson could feel his sweat trickling down the side of his face, “Uhm…,” he started but ended up muttering with,  “…Man, this is so awkward…” that had caused Mark to smile slightly._

 

_Then Mark chose to act as the mature one being the older guy between the two of them, “I mean it.” He said with a firm confirmation in his tone. “I missed you.”_

 

_The relieved and beaming look on Jackson’s face tells him that he had done the right decision to be more vocal about his feelings._

 

-

 

He was fidgeting on his seat as he drove his car towards the direction of Mark’s house.

 

When the other called, he just finished taking a bath and was about to dive on to his inviting bed. The moment he had seen the caller, he couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy all of a sudden. But he wasn’t expecting the tone of the other’s voice, like how he’s crying and trying to mute down his voice by whimpering. He could almost hear the pain and it crushes his heart. And when Mark had finally explained the situation, he thought his heart was about to literally pump out of his chest.

 

He just couldn’t believe it for one second that something bad is happening to Mark. He had placed his phone close to his body while slightly hearing the murmuring voices on the other line since he had instructed the other to not end the call. However, the moment he heard Mark scream, he jumped out of his seat and clumsily clutched on his phone.

 

While trying to keep his panic at bay, he decided to end the call in favor of contacting the authorities.

 

When he arrived in front of Mark’s house, he ran towards the front door, not even bothering to knock, and just went inside. At the living room, there he recognizes the figure of Mark’s mother. It almost looked like there’s nothing suspicious going on inside the said house at the way she looked. She was smiling from ear to ear while holding on to a thick bundle of money as if she was admiring a piece of artwork with so much adoration and amazement. But that only made Jackson angrier, knowing for a fact that she was hiding something.

 

“Where’s Mark?” He snarled causing the woman to direct her attention to him.

 

She narrows her eyes upon seeing him, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“None of your business,” Jackson spat with so much disgust and impatience, “Now answer my question, where the fuck is Mark?”

 

Just when she was about to say something, another scream echoed from above. Jackson sprinted towards the stairs, ignoring the reprimanding demands of the woman behind him as he ran. When he had stopped on to the second floor, he could hear the sirens nearby. Mark’s screams, however, had his attention. He immediately found the door to Mark’s room and kicks the door open with so much force.

 

“Mark!”

 

He went still for a second, his eyes growing wide at the hideous scene in front of him.

 

There on the bed was a shirtless Mark lying on a poodle of his blood with a stranger straddling on top of him and squeezing the life out of Mark. His mouth had gone dry and he heard a vein pop from his temples before dashing towards the center of the room, catching the man off guard as Jackson threw a punch directly to his face.

 

“YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!” He howled similar to an angry wolf.

 

The man was thrown off on the floor from Jackson’s strong punch, nursing his broken jaw as he stared at Jackson with so much hatred. “What the fuck.”

 

Jackson didn’t let him have the time to comprehend on what was happening because the next thing he did was to grab the other’s hair and kick at his face repeatedly. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, ASSHOLE!!” He kicked for the fifth time and John landed on the floor with a loud thud, groaning at his bleeding nose and mouth. However, Jackson didn’t stop there. As his rage grew and went out of control, he continues to beat the hell out of John, kicking on his stomach and throwing powerful punches on the other’s body, not even caring that he might kill the man. “WHO FUCKING TOLD YOU TO DO THIS TO HIM, HUH?! TELL ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!”

 

The other wasn’t given any chance to fight back because Jackson was all over the place. For the first time, John felt scared at the beast in front of him. He had never imagined someone who will be strong as Jackson because the latter almost looked like he was possessed with his bloodshot and accusing eyes and an uncontrollable power on his fists. “Stop- ugh,” he coughed out some more blood.

 

Jackson kicked him right on his mouth. “You have the nerve to tell me to stop?” He chuckled darkly as he crouched down to stare at John’s bleeding face. “Why? When Mark told you to stop, did you do it? FUCKING NO!!” He gripped tightly on John’s hair before slamming his head on the concrete floor as his final blow.

 

He stood up and stared down at the unconscious man on the floor before he shifted his eyes to stare at his bloodied hands. He immediately wiped the blood on his shirt and turned towards Mark’s limp body on the bed. He almost forgot that Mark was swimming in his own blood because his wrath had managed to cloud his mind. “Mark,” he chocked and his tears fell down. He wasn’t even aware that his eyes had gone glassy. He gently cradled Mark’s head while his hand was placed a few inches away from the knife embedded on the other’s shoulder since he wasn’t so sure of himself on what to do about it.

 

The door suddenly opened and the police rushed inside.

 

“Please help me!” Jackson pleaded as he stroked Mark’s bruising cheek. He grimaced when the blood on his hands had painted on his boyfriend’s face. But he couldn’t help it because he wanted to be close to Mark as much as possible. It’s as if he was afraid that if he ever takes his eyes off the other, Mark would be gone and there’s this huge anxiety eating him that the next time he did, he wouldn’t be able to save the most special person to him anymore.

 

It’s like the time had gone slow motion. His eyes never leaving Mark’s figure as the medics lifted his boyfriend’s body off the bed and on to the stretcher. He could hear someone muttering near him but he couldn’t understand a thing. It’s like he couldn’t hear anything as his attention solely focuses on Mark. He ran behind the medical team who was carrying Mark on autopilot and he caught a glimpse of Mark’s mother struggling under the confines of the handcuffs on her wrists as she was arrested.

 

And when he sat inside the ambulance with nurses fussing over Mark, he could only pray that everything will be fine.

 

-

 

_Jackson stared at the woman who was the cause of Mark’s suffering from his childhood and up to this day. She was lazily sitting there from the other side of the room with a window glass separating them. There was a small hole by the center of the glass in which they will use for communicating, if ever the woman would want to talk. But he will try to at least get some answers to his questions._

 

_He tried to calm himself at how she looked so bored with everything that’s happening around her. As a mother, she should be taking good care of her son and not using him for money. As a mother, she should be showering her son with all the love she could give because children are supposed to be a miracle, a blessing. As a mother, she should have not deprived her son with everything that he should learn. And for one moment, Jackson was thankful that his parents had showered him love and affection during his childhood until they started drifting apart because of mountains of work his parents are dealing with._

 

_“Why?”_

 

_That was supposed to be the overall question. It would tell him everything that he needed to know. With one simple word accompanied by a question mark, he could get some answers._

 

_She focuses her eyes on him with pure malice. “What do you mean ‘why’?”_

 

_“Do I have to list everything down for you to start talking?” Jackson spat. Although he learned from when he was a child that he should respect people especially those who are older than him, he couldn’t help but disagree with that rule when it comes to making terms with Mark’s mother. Her actions don’t even make him want to respect her at all. “I know that you know what I’m talking about so stop beating around the bush.”_

 

_“What do you want me to say?” The boredom lacing on to the tone of her voice convinces Jackson that she didn’t even give an ounce of care for her son. “What do you want to hear from me?”_

 

_Jackson slammed his palm over the metal table in front of him as he rose from his seat, “I fucking need you to tell me the truth!” He almost screamed, his voice booming around the corners of the room of the woman’s cell. “WHY ARE YOU TREATING MARK THIS WAY?!”_

 

_The woman’s face hardened, “You want me to tell you the truth? Fine, I’ll tell you_ the truth _.” She stood up and placed both of her palms on the table in front her as she leaned closer, her nose barely touching the cold glass window. She smirked at him, “That fucking asshole is_ not _my son.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_She laughed like she had lost her mind. She looked amused and stared at Jackson like he was stupid or utterly clueless about everything. “You heard that right. That motherfucker isn’t my son! You hear me! HE’S NOT MY FUCKING SON!!!”_ _She pounded her palms against the glass as if she had been telling the world that same thing over and over again while the world decided to not hear anything at all. “He’s the child of that treacherous sister of mine who married the one I love behind my back!! That fucking son of a bitch stole what’s mine!!! AND I FUCKING MADE HER PAY! I FUCKING KILLED HER ALONG WITH THAT BASTARD OF A MAN WHO’S THE ASSHOLE’S FATHER!!!”_

 

_Jackson didn’t know how to react at her outburst. There was information overload in his brain as he tries to digest the woman’s words. The fact that the woman in front of him isn’t Mark’s biological mother but the latter’s aunt was a big hell of a shock. And Mark didn’t know about that fact. The situation just got stickier than it already was. What was he supposed to tell Mark now? He knows that Mark wouldn’t be able take it that well especially with how Mark strongly believes that there’s still goodness in the woman’s being, that someday she will accept Mark as her son and would treat him with love and tenderness that a mother should show to her child._

 

_He stared at the woman in front of him who started laughing while tears spilled from her glassy eyes. He wonders if the woman has some kind of a mental disability. He can’t tell for sure. “But Mark is innocent. He shouldn’t be treated the way you treated him.”_

 

_She scoffed at his words. “I could have done worse until you came into his fucking life. Why would you even befriend someone like him? HE’S A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MOTHERFUCKER, AN ANNOYING AND PERSISTENT ONE! HE SHOULD JUST FUCKING DIE!!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM THE MOMENT I GAINED CUSTODY OVER HIM!!! LETTING HIM LIVE AND GET A TASTE OF THE WORLD WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE!!!”_

 

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jackson punched the glass window - almost breaking it as a crack spread on its surface. “You don’t fucking know how Mark adored you! You don’t fucking know how Mark tried to get your attention! He could have run away from you but he didn’t because he fucking believes that you’ll love him someday. His efforts on becoming number one of his class, the whole school even, was to get your interest! He fucking loved you and treated you as his own mother! All parents would have him as their son. You should be feeling lucky that you got him by your side!!”_

 

_“Lucky?” She chuckled and rolled her eyes, “What a fucking joke. Didn’t you just hear what I said? HE. IS. NOT. MY. SON. AND I DON’T INTEND TO CONSIDER HIM AS ONE!!!”_

 

_He could have punched the glass window once more to break it and let the woman suffer under his fists but he fought the urge to do it, knowing that he’ll end up in jail as well if he did so, then, Mark would be left alone. Mark had suffered enough and he would be making sure that the former would never be sad again. So, instead of getting himself in prison, he turned around and walked away, ignoring the screams from the woman behind him. He knew he wouldn’t be much of a big influence in changing the woman’s perception of Mark so he had given up his initial idea to shed some light over her. It will be fruitless talking to someone who doesn’t even want to listen in the first place._

 

_Besides, Mark is his top priority now._

 

_-_

 

When Mark had gained consciousness, the first thing he saw was white.

 

Wherever he looked, it was white. So pristine and spotless that he almost squinted, afraid that he might lose his vision from all the brightness.

 

He groaned when his temples started throbbing as if there were drums embedded in his brain, making his ears ring from the constant slamming of sticks on top of the drums. He feels sore and he couldn’t pretty much move his body. It’s like something is pinning him down, disabling him to move around. As he tries to wriggle, he could feel a weight pressing down on his left shoulder and saw that it was heavily bandaged. When his blurry sight became crystal clear, he made a final assessment on the place where he was in.

 

He was in the hospital.

 

Mark almost thought he was in heaven, but then again, he wonders if he’s even qualified to enter.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door and a familiar figure walked inside. Upon realizing that Mark had woken up, the visitor sprinted from across the room to Mark’s bed where it was placed right next to the window.

 

“Oh my gosh, Mark, you’re finally awake! Are you okay? Does your body hurt? Do you want some water? Do you want me to call the doctor?”

 

The other bombarded him with so many questions that Mark doesn’t even know what he’s going to answer and in what order.

 

However, the moment he heard the other’s voice, it seemed like all these emotions that he had kept bottled inside him had reached its limit, exploding like a bomb and making him feel all emotional. Big, fat tears started rolling down his cheeks while he stared at the person in front of him with so much relief and liberation. But he didn’t cry like he usually did. He didn’t try to keep it down. He didn’t even try to stop his tears from falling. Instead, he bawled similar to a child.

 

“Jackson…” he hiccupped and he didn’t care how his voice came out hoarse from waking up. He didn’t care how he looked so utterly ugly now. He didn’t care about his runny nose. He didn’t care how his voice was becoming louder with every second.

 

While Mark poured his heart out, Jackson remained silent. As much as he wanted to kiss those tears away, he held back. He wants to make things slow. He knew about Mark’s habit of keeping his emotions to himself - his insecurities, his worries, his concerns and his negativity. After everything that happened, he knew Mark needed this moment to free himself from his horrible past. And he could hear his heart breaking at Mark’s loud and painful cries. It’s like he could hear the fear from Mark’s cracking voice, now that everything is alright. He understands that Mark is probably thinking how everything right now is good to be true. And he couldn’t blame him.

 

The next thing that Jackson did was to envelop the other in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders - careful not to hurt the injury - and kissing the side of Mark’s head. The latter continues to cry and hiccup, almost choking on his sobs. “Shh,” Jackson whispered, “Everything’s going to be alright now. Everything’s going to be alright.”

 

“Jackson…” Mark hiccupped once more while rounding his good arm around Jackson’s torso and placing it on the latter’s upper back, gripping tightly on the white shirt Jackson was wearing. It’s as if he was drowning in his emotions and Jackson was keeping him out of the water. Jackson was his hero, his savior and the love of his life.

 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Jackson tightened his embrace around Mark’s quivering body, offering his warmth.

 

“Don’t leave me…“ Mark swallowed the lump in his throat, “…please.”

 

“I won’t,” he whispered against the other’s hair, “I won’t leave you, Mark. You’re safe now. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you so don’t cry anymore.”


End file.
